


cross my heart (and hope to die)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ten years ago, donghyuck and jeno became best friends. anything else is up for grabs.





	cross my heart (and hope to die)

**things you really, really don't remember:**

 

1\. getting wasted, and apologizing to your brother. in tears. you lasted five days with a guilt conscience, which we didn't even think was possible, you being a shameless demon and all. but no, getting wasted twice was enough for you to promise to (cross your heart, hope to die) never break an oath again.

2\. cross you heart, hope to die, promising that you were gonna marry me, at the tender age of eight.

3\. the aftermath of our english project, where mrs. jung gathered all of the student body and threw us into a cultural festival. every class had something going on, and ours was you. you sang michael, and that senior yerim had spread craft glitter over glue high on your cheekbones. you wore a red, yellow, and green tee, raised your arms high up while you sang about how they didn't really care about us.

4\. wrapping your arms around my waist, vine-like, before getting on that stage. you whispered that one day, yeah, one day i would kiss you good luck.

5\. what happened to hwang hyunjin's hamster the first time you got wasted. to be fair, i didn't ask a lot of questions.

6\. that time you said that never, in your life, ever, you'd swallow a drop of latte green tea. that time we went out for coffee and you held the straw between your teeth without even realizing what i ordered for you. jisung laughed until it wasn't even that funny, and he said, donghyuck-hyung's so into jeno-hyung's face he would drink gasoline without an eye blink.

7\. promising, cross your heart, that you would kill me for poisoning you in that way. of promising to kill jisung for daring to touch upon your habit of gawking at my face.

8\. asking me, pretty please, to be your midnight's kiss, then as the ball dropped being so engaged in your brother's older friends, college students who hung up the moon (to you).

9\. telling me that having other friends was alright, because that was what we were, friends, and other friends were, really, the natural thing that followed. and you really, really don't remember those rants, the ones that were prompted by how bothered i was by all your time being signed off to jung jaehyun, but i do. i do, because, usually, those rants were succeeded by you flipping out when kim doyoung waited for me at the school's gate.

10\. saying that you were never, ever, gonna watch freddie's biopsy, because there'd never be a befitting tribute. and then you saw it, and you cried a little, crooked fingers assailing the soft skin of my neck.

11\. making me promise, cross my heart, to never tell a soul that you cried over freddie.

12\. going to see aquaman with me. then i went without you. then you got mad.

13\. getting wasted and saying that you were gonna duel kim doyoung for my hand in marriage. that kim doyoung didn't wanna marry me, it was you who wanted to. it was you.

14\. kim yerim's hamster. she threatened, cross her heart, hope you die, and at least that you seem to remember. what's your deal with hamsters, man?

15\. that movie about space. i don't remember like, the title, i remember when it was midnight at a two-people sleepover. you and i at opposite sides of the same hammock, knee to knee, thigh to thigh, making things up from thin air. that movie about space, and lorde's disc from last year, and everything about mitski; and van gogh, and doctor who's van gogh, and if we're headed to end up same as our parents. we made rounds around music and movies and art, everything, but by the end of it, we'd always find ourselves talking about being our parents' sons.

16\. crying when i accidently shot a bottle cap at your brow. your eyes were tear-brimmed as a pout took place in your mouth. sobbing quietly while i dragged bloody fingers down the side of your face. we were fourteen. i just gave you a scar.

17\. smiling as you stopped crying, smiling as you saw me crying. tapping your fingers lightly against your spider-man's band-aid. cupped my cheeks into your hands, and i let you, then said, jeno-ya, when i'm better i really will kill you. i promise, cross my heart, hope to die. now, stop crying, it wasn't your fault.

18\. having promised me so many things. carrying out only half of them. you don't remember my death, pending, sworn by you. you don't remember the hamsters. all of them. you don't remember the first time you got wasted, the second time, the time you cried with your face tucked in doyoung's neck, because of all of taeyong's friends, he was your favorite. and you thought he would steal me away and disappear. that movie. that song. that night.

but, donghyuck-ah, even if you really don't remember, i'll stick around for that kiss. promise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey... I didn't run this thru hemingway or any spelling app so any grammar in this was an educated guess. 
> 
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446274) is my other nohyuck drabble. that i only posted bc the tag was so dry i got antsy... nohyuck writers if you're out there just know that im here reading literally everything tgat comes my way please show us you're alive.... 
> 
> tjis was also originally in my native language. yikes


End file.
